I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting mobility for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. A wireless communication network may include many cells that support communication for many user equipments (UEs). Each UE may communicate with a cell designated to serve that UE. This cell is often referred to as a serving cell.
A UE may be mobile and may move throughout a wireless network. The UE may be handed over from a serving cell to a new cell, e.g., if the signal quality of the new cell is good and the signal quality of the serving cell is poor. The handover may be achieved by performing a handover procedure between the UE, the serving cell, and the new cell. It is desirable to perform the handover procedure as quickly as possible since the signal quality of the serving cell may be deteriorating rapidly, and the UE may lose communication with the wireless network if the handover procedure is not completed quickly enough.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to quickly and efficiently perform handover.